Star Crossed Amour
by misskymberlee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine come from feuding familys. They are the sons of major barons. Will their love survive the feud? Loosely based on the 1996 movie version of Romeo and Juliet.
1. Prologue

Star Crossed Lovers

Prologue

In the fair city of Lima, Ohio, there were two feuding families; the Andersons and the Hummels. No one knows how or when the feud started, but it was too ingrained in their blood to forgive. All is known is that pride and wealth played a part. To this day, the feud is still intact. Lima was split into East and West Lima. The West favoring the Andersons and the East favoring the Hummels. In between sat neutral ground, choosing not to favor a family. The In-between was where exiled peoples were banned, or those who fell in love form opposing sides ran away to love freely without the fear of execution.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel, head of the Hummel family, was an Automobile Baron. He owned automobile businesses all over the country by the time he was Twenty-Three. Despite all the wealth, he was not consumed by greed or power; he remained true to his roots. Elizabeth came from old money dying out; despite her wealth she took a job at a nearby shop as a phone operator. There she met Burt. At the time, she did not know Burt was <em>The Burt Hummel<em>,_ of Hummel Tire's and Lube_. All she knew was that he was kind, had a pure heart, and did not let wealth consume him. They both fell hard and fast. At the ripe age of Twenty-Five, he married the young Elizabeth Mason. Soon after, Elizabeth found out she was pregnant with a son. Months after, she gave birth to a beautiful, pale, wide sky blue eyed boy. The birth of the boy was a complicated one; she was not expected to live. She laid eyes on her son, with her remaining breath, she whispered,

"Beautiful. My little Kurt. My baby boy."

Eyes locked on her baby boy, Burt saw the life leave her bright eyes, the same eyes as his only son. Burt was left to raise his only son alone, in an empty house that once breathed life. He held his son bundled in blankets closer to his chest and vowed to raise him with all the love and understanding he could give.

* * *

><p>Everett Anderson, head of the Anderson family, was President of the Anderson Corporation. His Great-Great-Great Grandfather started the company using his family money as investment. Now, years later, it was the biggest Corporation in the United States. He became President of the company at the age of Twenty-Five. He was arranged to marry Valerie-Anne Stanton ever since he was twelve; making the perfect power couple. They married for name and status, along with her, Everett got her dowry and her estate. He had a taste of wealth, he wanted more.<p>

Valerie-Anne soon became pregnant with a son; she considered how having a son could up the family's social standing and how she could give the family an heir to the company. Everett could care less, too focused of how to expand the company. Months after, Valerie-Anne gave birth to a son with olive skin, thick curly dark hair, and wide honey hazel eyes. Her first thought was,_ Yes this gorgeous child will definitely up our social standing. My son Blaine._ After prancing him around for a few years, she grew tired of him and left him under the care of a nanny.

* * *

><p>This is the tale of two star crossed lovers. One shown what love is, the other looking for the love he needs. They go against all odds to be together in a society that chooses to remain ignorant on the meaning of love.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Brawl at the Market

Chapter 1

Burt stormed through the house, angry at those involved in the brawl at the market. A few days ago, Everett and Burt agreed to mute the feud for the sake of the town, the Mayor witnessing the exchange. Now, there were casualties to be tended and affairs to be settled.

Burt was glad Kurt was with Rachel and Mercedes, shopping at the mall on the far side of East Lima. He hoped word would not get to Kurt. After his heart attack, Kurt tended to worry what all the pressure the situation would cause his heart.

Everett sat at the dinner table, bragging to anyone that would hear, about the brawl he ordered to instigate at the market in the In-between. Valerie-Anne worried what the brawl would do to their social standing if anyone close to the mayor found out the Andersons instigated the fight. She worried how it would affect the upcoming ball and those who were set to attend. Even though there was no clear winner, Everett was still proud of what he caused.

Blaine pushed the food around his plate, only half listening to his parents prattle about the brawl. He heard there had been a few casualties; he wished he was there just to distract him from his feelings.

It was not unusual for someone the age of seventeen to be courted, most of them were. Blaine had no problem with being courted, just with the gender he was supposed to court. Ever since he was twelve, he had trouble coming to terms with who he was. He was attracted to boys the way he was supposed to be attracted to girls; he did not understand this concept, it went against everything he was raised to believe. He heard whispers of forbidden lovers, running away to the In-between, able to be in love with the person of their choosing. He was intrigued as to what the In-between would look like, what it would feel like to be able to love whomever, no matter the gender. He was still differentiating about who he was and who he was expected to be.

"May I be excused? I am not feeling well." He asked to no one in particular, his parents still prattling on. He left the dinner table if favor for his bedroom. At least there, he could exhaust his mind with the ideas of falling in love with a man instead of a woman.

He was at war with himself, raised to believe these types of thoughts were sinful, that what he wanted to be was an abomination to God and Man. For years he repressed who he wanted to be in favor of pleasing his parents, mind in constant turmoil. Thoughts buzzed in his head, _Am I gay? Is this who I am supposed to be? Will I ever be accepted?_ He was so confused.

At the mall with Mercedes and Rachel, Kurt sat surrounded by bags, watching with longing all the courted couples walking by trailed by chaperones. He heaved a deep sigh.

He came into terms he was gay when he was eleven, never expecting his father to be the one to figure it out before he did. He gazed off into space, remembering what his father told him when he came out to him.

"_Dad? Can I speak with you for a second? I have to tell you something important." Kurt said with a waver to his voice. He was scared shitless, even though his father had shown him nothing but love._

"_Sure kiddo, have a seat." Burt said, anticipating what his son was about to tell him, "What's going on?"_

"_Dad, I…I don't know how to tell you this, but I am going to try my best to be clear. Dad? I…I think I feel for boys what I am supposed to feel for girls."_

"_What are you trying to say kiddo?"_

"_What I am trying to say is…is that I think I'm gay dad. I know I'm young and all but I have never been surer of anything else in my entire life. I like boys. I know this is not what you expected of your only son, but I can't help feel what I feel! It's about time I tell you before you set me up with a girl and expect me to marry her." Kurt shuttered at the mere thought._

_Burt let out a soft chuckle, completely throwing Kurt off. _

"_Kid, I've known you were gay since you were three. You asked for a pair of sensible heels for your birthday. I kind of expected it; I was just waiting for you to confirm it."_

_Kurt sat in silence, shocked his father didn't storm off in a rage or screamed at him for being an abomination and bringing shame to the family empire._

"_Don't look like that kid, I am proud to call you my son. You are strong and brave and fearless. At times like these you remind me a lot of your mother. You not only look like her, but you got her characteristics as well. No matter whom you are or who you love, you will still be my son. Remember that Kurt."_

_A tear streamed down Kurt's face, relieved that his father did not hate him or think he was an abomination or think it was just a phase or disease._

"_I love you dad."_

"_Love you too, kiddo. Now run along, I'm sure somewhere Rachel is in need of a major fashion intervention."_

Kurt was snapped back to reality when he heard Mercedes calling out to him.

"Hey white boy, are you listening? I was telling Rachel here that no way in God's name does sea foam green combine with aqua blue. It is a wreck waiting to happen."

Ah, Mercedes, ever the fashionista; it was their love of fashion that brought them closer together. He smirked over at Rachel, she was dressed in knee high white socks, red flats, navy miniskirt and a boat cut cream ruffled shirt and a beret to top it all off. He had to agree with Mercedes, this girl did not know fashion if it slapped her across the face.

"Mercy does have a point Rachel. Even the color blind could tell that those colors do not mix."

Rachel just huffed and turned away in her usual fashion.


	3. Chapter 2

Glasz

Aftermath

Chapter 2

After the shopping trip with Mercedes and Rachel, Kurt felt oddly relaxed. He liked spending time and bonding with the girls, even though they bickered with each other about fashion sense; it was all part of the friendship. Kurt drove the navigator home, all the while he and the girls singing along to the radio's top 40. He dropped off Mercedes and Rachel off to their respective homes.

The moment he parked in his drive way, he knew something was up. The house had a certain, buzz to it that he didn't understand. He got out of his car, walked up the drive way towards the door, and got his house key and unlocked the door. When he walked in, he could practically smell the…the rage and tension. He saw some people were bruised; others had scratches and had gashes. It was a frightful scene; the private nurses were tending to the majorly injured. He immediately looked around for his father, his first priority, all this stress would not be well for his heart.

Kurt searched around the house for his father, looking in each of the rooms in the first floor, it seemed he was nowhere to be found; Kurt got more frantic by the second, _what if something happened to him? What about his heart? _He ran through the second story hallway, until he heard a television playing softly in one of the rooms._ There you are._ His father sat in a recliner, watching the news reporting what seemed to be a fight that happened earlier in the day between the Andersons and the Hummels; he mentally tabbed that for later questioning. What he was worried about now was his father; the brawl could wait until later.

Burt looked so tired and worn out from the day's events. Kurt went over to him and sat on the arm of the recliner, he looked at his dads' profile, even though Burt was in his early forties, the stress made him look haggard and older; Kurt did not like what he saw.

"Dad, are you okay? You know the stress isn't good for your heart…" Kurt whispered in the near silent room.

"I'm fine kiddo. Just worried about the boys that were at the market. I'll be fine once I know all the details of what happened today. Now, c'mon lets go see how the boy are being tended."

Kurt sat there for a second, a stony look on his face. He could feel his father wasn't telling him the truth. He would have to find out for himself.

Blaine was strolling through the maze in his backyard, trying to get his thoughts sorted out. Arguing to himself on what it means to love; what it means to _find _and _create_ love with whomever, no matter the gender.

He gently shook his head, as if he could shake the thoughts away. He looked up towards the sky._ Why then, oh brawling love, oh loving hate. Oh anything of nothing first create. Heavy lightness, serious vanity, misshapen chaos, of well seeming forms…_

"BLAINE!"

His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. He stopped where was, waiting for whomever was calling him to catch up. Wes and David rounded the corner not long after; looking like hell. They had bruises on their faces along with bandages on their arms. He looked from one face to another, they looked…pleased for some odd reason. He sighed and continued walking along the path through the maze; Wes and David following after him.

"Why, hello there Blaine. Nice to see you. How are you? Had a nice afternoon?" Wes asked in his usual chipper tone. David looked as if he were trying to hold back a smile.

Blaine merely grunted as a response, he was not in a good humor at the moment. _Was the day so young? Sad hours seem long._ He continued walking through the maze.

"Oh me, what happened at the market? Is that why you are all bruised up and scratched?" Blaine thought to ask, genuinely concerned for his friends. Wes and David looked at each other as if having a silent conversation, debating whether to tell him or not.

"Nevermind, don't tell me; for I know it has to do with hate. That is all there ever was in this godforsaken town." Blaine said, more to himself that to his friends.

"Why so down Blaine? I haven't seen you like this since your mother had that miscarriage." David answered this time.

Blaine sighed, "Farewell, Wevid. I'll see you at home. Report to my dad that everything is fine with me and that I'm just in a funk."

With that Blaine turned a corner and ran along through the maze, hoping to empty out his head.


	4. Chapter 3

Preparations

Chapter 3

Over in the Hummel's territory, Burt was speaking with David Karofsky; David was hoping to woo and marry Kurt. They were discussing the ruckus that went on at the market.

"But Anderson is bound as am I in penalty alike. And it's not hard for men as old as we to keep the peace." Burt told David.

"Of honorable reckoning are you both. Pity that you have lived in odds for so long. Now, Mr. Hummel, what do you say of my wanting to court Kurt?" David responded.

"I'll tell you what I have said before kid, my boy is still young to this world, let two more summers wither in their pride. Then he shall be suitable to be a husband."

"But younger than he have husbands been made!"

"I stand by what I said kid. Wait two more summers, but meanwhile, do try to woo him. He doesn't like going into things blind."

"BLAINE!"

Blaine walked into the house and went straight to his room. He ignored the flurry that was going on around him in preparation for the upcoming feast. He headed toward the north wing toward his room. He undressed to get ready for a long needed shower. Unbeknownst to him, his nanny was running throughout the house calling his name.

"BLAIIIINE! WHERE ARE YOU? NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR HIDE AND SEEK YOUNG MAN, THAT WAS LAST WEEK!"

The nanny ran up the grand staircase, toward the north wing, where Blaine usually haunts. She ran into Blaine's room, out to the balcony and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine waltzed out of the enormous bathroom, "What's with all the yelling? Did someone die?"

"No young Master, your mother desperately wants to have a word with you. Be prepared, it's about the feast and your courtship." The nanny confided.

_Oh God. Anything but the courtship._ Blaine sighed. _Time to get this over with. Remember Blaine, Courage._

Kurt was sitting on his bench in front of his vanity, putting away all his skin products. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Kurt shouted in order to be heard through the door.

His father walked in with a serious look on his face. _Uh-oh. That's his serious face, that can't bode well…_ Burt sat on Kurt's bed, rubbing his hands on his head. Kurt noticed that is what his dad does when he is nervous or when he is going to talk about something he doesn't want to talk about.

"As you know Kurt, you are at a courting age. You grew up to be an outstanding young gentleman…"

He sat by his vanity, listening to his father's words. _What point is he trying to get to?_

"Kurt, what do you think about David Karofsky?"

_Uh-oh, it seems like that point. Damn…how do I word this…?_

"He seems like a fine, honorable young gentleman. For all the money he's got, he could dress better and buy products for his skin. It's terrible! I would die without my clothes and skin products. Thank you by the way for those." Kurt babbled, he babbles when he is nervous; in his opinion a horrible habit.

"Kurt, what I'm trying to say is, what do you feel about David…courting you in the future? He wants to seek your hand in marriage. Speak briefly can you like of his love?"

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move, but no more deep will I en-dart my eye, than your consent to give strength to make it fly."

"Nice answer kid…now I've got to go. Business to attend to, affairs to be settled. Keep thinking about it kiddo."

Once his father left his room, he slumped over his vanity, banging his head on the wood. He knew who David Karofsky was, he knew what he was capable of when he doesn't get what he wants. Apperantly, he wants him, but he doesn't return those feelings…_what am I going to do?_

He sits up and looks in the mirror at his creamy skin and bright eyes and perfectly coiffed hair, what does Dave see in him that he wants?

In the middle of his musings, his door bangs open and in barges Puck, a neutral friend of the Andersons and the Hummels; he raises his arm and in his hand he holds a piece of paper.

"Why, hello there Hummel. Fancy going to a party later on tonight in the enemy's lair?"


	5. Chapter 4

Festivities

Chapter 4

"Why hello there Hummel, want to go to party at an enemy's lair?" puck drawled in his usual way. He had known Puck ever since grade school, what with him being the class bully and all; he eventually grew out of it.

"What do you mean 'enemy's lair' exactly Noah?" He purposely used Pucks given name to goad him.

"What I mean _Hummel_, is that we and a couple of friends are going to crash the Andersons Big Bash. It's a costume party, so be dressed in costume and mask!"

"What time is the party Noah? Perfection doesn't happen in a second you know."

"The party starts at 10 pm and ends in the wee hours of morn!"

"Won't they be annoyed that you're there? What with living on the Hummel's territory and all. I mean, they are cool with you being here and all, but…"

"Nah, I'm good to him, I have many connections that he would appreciate. Now get dressed Hummel, you have two hours."

"That's not enough time Noah!"

With that Puck walked out of the room in the same manner he walked in. Kurt sighed; he walked over to his walk-in closet and tried to find an acceptable outfit.

Forty five minutes later he walked out of his closet and headed towards the bathroom, undressing on his way there. He turned the tap for hot water and waited for it to warm. He got under the spray of water and rinsed off the day's tension; He was mentally preparing himself for the party. He walked out later with a pensive look on his face. He went through his moisturizing routine and dried his hair; forming it to defy gravity (he put an _insane_ amount of spray to keep it that way). He slipped on white boxer-briefs and walked over to his outfit. He pulled on skin tight skinny jeans, white knee length Doc Martins and a slightly loose V-neck shirt and to top it off, powder white angel wings. He placed a gold circlet around his head to complete the look. He had to admit, he did the outfit justice; all he needed now was a mask.

He looked around the bathroom for inspiration. He could use eyeliner and doodle to frame his eyes…but he wasn't good at art. A thought popped into his head…_Mercedes is good with art, maybe she can help._ He called her and asked her to come over with her make up bag ASAP; it was an emergency after all.

Mercedes showed up a couple minutes later, let in by the maids. She walked into Kurt's room and found him sitting at the edge of his bed, one leg swung over the other, staring out the window at the dark sky.

"What's wrong white boy? What's the hurry?" Mercedes asked annoyed that she was interrupted in the middle of doing her make up.

"I take it you are going to the party as well," Kurt said nonchalantly, "As you can see, I have no mask and you're good with art and eyeliner. I was wondering if you could draw a mask for me? Preferably on the upper half of my face, framing my eyes. If…if you're okay with it and all…" By the end, he sounded apologetic for sounding too demanding.

She sighed and went to stand by his vanity, "Come on white boy, let's get you this mask!"

He slumped in relief and went to go sit on the bench in front of his vanity. "Thank you so much Mercy…"

"No problem white boy, you owe me a shopping trip for this."

"Anything for you Mercy."

She picked up an eyeliner well and brush and began to frame his eyes in swirls, vines, and curlicues and worked her way out. She got a pot of glitter and highlighted some of the designs and placed some glitter under the hollow of his eye, at the edge of his cheekbones. She got a powder puff and dowsed it in glitter and shook it over his head and shoulders. In the right light he looked like he was glowing. She stepped back and looked at his face, she was proud of her work.

"There all done, you can look."

Kurt turned on his bench and looked at himself in the vanity mirror. Mercedes did a damn fine job with the mask.

"Now, I think something is missing with your eyes, but I'm not sure…" Mercedes mused aloud.

He looked hard at his face, maybe…maybe some kohl eyeliner on his waterline, but he wasn't sure. "Mercy, what if we put some powder eyeliner on my waterline?"

"That would bring out your eyes fine white boy, good choice."

When she finished with his mask, she resumed doing her make-up; she had a mask that went well with her pin-up costume. When she was done, she and Kurt snuck out and met Puck a couple of houses down the street.

They were off on their way to the party on Anderson territory. Kurt looked up at the stars and whispered, "For my mind misgives some, consequences yet hanging in the stars. He that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail."

Blaine stood by his balcony window, looking up at the stars. He whispered to himself, "For my mind misgives some, consequences yet hanging in the stars. He that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail." He had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. He glanced over to where his knight costume was, prolonging the moment of not wearing it. He walked over to his bathroom and gelled down his curls. He shaved off his scruff, brushed his teeth, did every little thing imaginable to waste his time.

The unenviable time has come; he had to put on the fake armor. He slipped in skinny jeans, ankle high Doc Martins, a light long sleeve chain-link shirt, and armor that started at the outside of the shoulders and ended at the wrists. The shoulder armor (front and back) were attached together by a thin chain stretched over the chest. He looked in the mirror and checked his outfit for a final once-over and left his room and entered the party.

When he entered the room he was bombarded by loud music and people talking and laughing. All he saw was bright colors and a lot of movement. People were drinking wine and Champaign; a waiter passed by and he grabbed a flute of the bubbly liquid. He stood in the corner of the room, watching the people interact. He saw David and a red head grinding to a raunchy song; Wes was well on his way the drunken state. Wes spotted him standing alone and swayed his way over to him.

"Blaine! Hey, hey Bwaine, why does…does A-Ariel wear she-sea shells?"

"I don't know Wes, why?" Blaine played along, trying to humor his very drunk friend.

"B-Because she can't fit in-into D-shells!" Wes then cackles hysterically, having Blaine support his body. Blaine half-carried Wes to the lounge corner of the ballroom. He laid Wes down on the couch and hoped to the big man that may or may not exist, that Wes would be okay.

He went back to the corner of the ballroom and people watched; there was a couple going at it in the middle of the dance floor, Nick and Jeff were semi-hidden in an alcove of the ball room. He seemed like the only one to notice them whispering to each other and their hands grazing from time to time. _Are there others like me? How do they decide what to do?_ He would have to talk to Jeff to make sure that he wasn't pulling something out of nothing.

He looked away from the pair and laid his eyes on a giant fish tank that separated part of the lounge and the party. He walked over to the tank and gazed on at the fish swimming in their glass prison. There were bright fish, small fish, and a little coral reef. He bent down to the bottom left corner of the tank to take a better look at the coral reef. There was a gap in between the two structures of reefs and there he saw a beautiful blue/green/gray eye gazing at him.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hello evryone! How are you guys? Liking the story so far? **

**I do not own Glee or the 1996 version of Romeo&Juliet **

**Hope you like this installment! 3**

The Maze

Chapter 5

Blaine immediately stood up, as did the other boy. They stared at each other; he gulped, Blaine and the mysterious boy got closer to the tank. The boy walked along the tank, glancing at Blaine from under his long eyelashes. He smiled and trailed after him, like a lost puppy, unable to look away from those bright glasz eyes. He got closer to the glass, nose bumping against it. The mysterious boy looked like he chuckled at that. He grinned at the boy, and the boy grinned back, showing an adorable dimple popping in his cheek.

He ripped his gaze from the gorgeous glasz eyes, and took notice of the boys outfit. He was wearing a V-neck shirt (it flattered his chest _very well_), a mask drawn on the upper half of his face, a gold circlet and his hair perfectly coiffed, and on his back was a pair of powder white angel wings. Blaine's jaw dropped a-bit at what he saw; he was in awe of the beautiful angel.

The Beautiful Angel stared back at him, eyes roaming on his knight outfit. Suddenly a small brunette marched up to the Angel, and seemed to try to get his attention away from Blaine. With no success, she huffed and grabbed his wrist and hauled him away. Angel broke away for a second, spun in a circle to face him, and smiled with the dimple popping in, then he was hauled away by the tiny brunette.

Blaine followed after them, eyes never leaving the Angel. The tiny, bright yellow, brunette drug the Angel onto the dance floor, and put her hand in his. They waltzed around in the little space they were given. Blaine hid behind a pillar, honey eyes never leaving the Angel. The Angel kept glancing at him, sending him smiled over the girls head. Angel pulled a face at him (looking adorable all the while), as if saying he didn't want to be with the girl.

Blaine whispered, "Did my heart love 'till now? For swear its sight for I never saw true beauty 'till this night."

The singer reached the end of her song, last note lingering amongst the scattered applause. He edged away from the pillar and reached over for Angel's hand. He pulled the Angel toward him, his chest on the Angels back.

He whispered in the Angels ear, "Fancy a moonlit walk through a maze?"

At this point, Blaine pushed away all the thoughts of confusion; all he saw was the boy in front of him. All he could think about was that he wanted the beautiful Angel in front of him, God and society be damned. To hell with propriety, he felt for boys what he was supposed to feel for girls. _Let the chips fall where they may, if I'm going to hell, might as well go without regrets._ He heard a sharp intake of breath from the Angel.

Angel said breathlessly as he turned, "Yes, that would be lovely."

That voice! He could definitely drown in that voice, he really sounded like and Angel.

He took Angels hand and pulled him toward the nearest French doors and led him out to the maze. He looked back and saw Angels eyes light up like the sun. Over Angels shoulder, he saw the tiny brunette looking at them with anger in her eyes. He shrugged off her anger, glad that the Angel was holding his hand.

* * *

><p>When Kurt first saw the Knight through a fish tank, he never thought he would fall so hard, so fast. He didn't even know the guy!...or if he was gay…he couldn't give his hopes up. But <em>damn<em>, how could he _not_ fall in love with the Knight. He had curls trying to escape the gel in his hair, thick triangular eyebrows, long eyelashes framing the most beautiful hazel/green/gold eyes, and voluptuous pink lips. He was beautiful. Rachel dressed up as a star (typically), chose that moment to come and interrupt his gazing.

She was whining on about Fin dancing with another girl, but he could care less; he had a handsome boy in front of him (kind of). When she realized that he wasn't paying attention, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor. He couldn't just leave the Knight there! So he broke away from Rachel, spun around to capture those golden eyes one more time before she pulled him away again.

She put her hand in his and led the slow waltz in the little bubble they were given. Over Rachel's head he saw the Knight looking at him and smiling, he instantly smiled back. He kept glancing over at the Knight and pulling a face at him to show him that he did not want to be with the short annoying girl. The song was coming to a close, the singer's last note hovering in the air around them. The audience started clapping; he felt some one taking hold of his hand and tugging him backwards his back on someone's chest.

As the person began to speak, he could feel their breath on the back of his neck, "Fancy a moonlit walk through a maze?"

Something about that voice was comforting to him. The voice was like velvet, soft and he could feel the person's breath caress his skin. He took a sharp breath, he turned and said, "Yes, that would be lovely." It was the Knight who had spoken.

The Knight took his hand, he nearly stopped breathing, and led him out to a set of French doors that let to what he assumed was the maze. Once outside, he saw a glimpse of the maze. The maze walls were made of bushes that were, like ten feet tall. The Knight led him over to the entrance, he let go of his hand and walked backwards into the maze.

The Knight stretched out his hand and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"What?" He whispered, with a confused look on his face.

"Do you trust me?" The Knight whispered again, a little bit slower.

"Yes…" He drew out the word in suspicion. He reached over and took his hand.

The Knight's hand was warm in his, seeming like he never wanted to let go. They ran along the maze, trying to reach the center, laughing at nothing along the way. They were both giddy that they were with each other.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:the story is just getting good! please bear with me and not loose interest D:**

Middle of the Maze

Chapter 6

Blaine had successfully led them to the center of the maze. He had not, as of yet, let go of Angel's hand. His hand was soft and warm and fit perfectly into his; he never wanted to let go. He watched Angel's reaction to the maze. He himself, had gotten immune to the beauty of it. Angel, on the other hand, was lit up like the fourth of July.

A foot or so below the edge of the tall bush, twinkle lights were strung up, the soft glow making the Angel look ethereal. There was a fountain in the middle of the space, softly gurgling water; in the small pool, where the fountain sat, there were dozens of fish swimming about. Along the edges of the oval space, near the bush wall, there were all sorts of flowers, their scent was not wholly over whelming, just a soft aroma to the space. Below their feet was a bed of luscious green grass with the tiniest flowers peeking behind the blades.

Blaine led them to an unoccupied space, and turned to look at the Angel. He let go of his hand, took a step back, outstretched his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Angel looked at him baffled, "B-But there's no music!"

He chuckled softly, "That can be arranged…" He took out his iPhone and chose to play Run by Snow Patrol. The soft music began playing, Blaine set his phone down and stretched out his hand again, palm up. Angel gave him a small smile and took his hand as the opening chorus began to play. Blaine pulled the Angel close, his body melding into his perfectly. He began to sing along with the song, crooning it in the Angel's ear,

"_And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here<em>_"_

Blaine was hoping the last two lines were true, applying to them. He leaned back to look at Angel's eyes; they were a beautiful in the dim lighting.

"Your eyes look beautiful in dim lighting…" He whispered.

"Thank you…" Angel whispered back, ducking his head, blush high on his cheeks, looking up at him through thick lashes. _Gorgeous…_Blaine's eyes went from Angel's eyes to his lips. Blaine angled his head a little bit up, eyes never leaving Angel's lips; he leaned forward.

Angel leaned back with a chuckle and said, "Shouldn't you defeat a dragon before you get a kiss? Or bring flowers? Or get down on one knee and profess your undying love to me? Perhaps, oh I don't know, _ask_ for a kiss?" A sly smirk crossing Angel's face.

Blaine stood there with a baffled look on his face; what Angel said was true! He leaned out of Angel's embrace looking around.

"H-Hey I was just kidding, I do that a lot when I'm nervous…" Angel said shyly.

"No, I have to do this right, now. You said defeat a dragon right?"

"Yes, but Brave Knight, there are no such things as dragons, so…"

He got a sudden idea from the shrubbery around them, "What if it's a vine that has sprung to life and tried to take you away from me?"

"That could work…so, that's the story?"

"I say we improvise!"

"Improvise?"

"Yes, you first!"

* * *

><p>Kurt racked his brain, trying to make a story; he said something about shrubbery…<p>

"Oh, Brave Knight! Help! I have been captured by the evil Doctor…Wine." He said in a fake Southern accent. He clearly wasn't up to par in his improvising skills; the Knight looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. The Knight raised a triangular eyebrow, as if asking if he was serious; Kurt just grimaced at him.

"Are you going to help me or am I going to get eaten by an overgrown scrub? Help!"

He yelped for good measure and pretended to be pulled back by an invisible vine, a look of put upon distress on his face. He tried to act as much of a damsel in distress, even though he was no damsel.

The Knight leaped into action, pulling out his sword and saying in a fake deep voice, "Do not worry young Prince! I shall save you from this herbaceous border that is Doctor Wine! Do not fear, for they can sense it and smell it!" By this time, Kurt was up against the wall of shrubs, leaning back into it, pretending to be eaten.

"Help! Oh, someone please help!" He sounded like a southern belle…

"Fear not, for I shall defeat this hedging in your honor!" Again in the mock deep voice.

The Knight began hacking and stabbing the wall until he was satisfied that it was no longer a threat. All the while he was saying, "Take that! And that! You foul herbaceous border, I shall make you pay for kidnapping my Prince!"

Once the Knight was satisfied, he grabbed Kurt by the waist and tipped him back; he took the hint. He placed the back of his hand to his forehead and said, "Mah he-row!"

They straightened up and looked at each other for a couple of seconds with straight faces until they couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing. Their laughter echoed in the small space, bouncing back at them. They sobered up and stared at each other, baby blues on honey. They gravitated towards each other, like a magnet and metal, the Knights hands were on his hips and his hands around the Knights shoulders. Their lips were inches apart; Kurt licked his lips and whispered, "What about the flowers? Professions of love? Or _asking?_"

"Can I kiss you?" The Knight whispered sweetly.

"Flowers? Confessions?"

"Look around… you've already got flowers. Do you want the moon? I could get a rope and tie it around it and pull it down for you. I used to think that the stars could hold my life story, but since I saw you, it all changed. You hold my story in your hands free to write it as you please. When I saw you, you took my breath away. I didn't know you; I just knew I had to have you. There's a moment in your life when you say, 'Oh, there you are I've been looking for you forever!' That moment happened for me when I saw you through the fish tank; when our eyes met. I have been struggling with who I am for years now, my mind was all consumed; but when I looked in your eyes my world was right-side-up again, the storm calmed. I know who I am and where I'm supposed to be; and that place is by your side, if you'll have me. I'll be devastated if you don't, but I shall endure because it is your wish; and your wish is my command."

The Knight leaned closer, lips millimeters away from his, their breath intermingling. The Knight whispered, "I hope that was enough for you to hear to convince you that after one moment, I am completely, undeniably, in love with you." He closed the few millimeters left and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. He was going through shock overload; the kiss was small but electrifying, the Knights words washing through his brain. One word stood out of the rest. Love. _Complete, undeniable love. Love. El, oh, vee, eeh, love!_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just didn't want you guys to wait longer. So I made Kurt finding out into a mini-arc. **

**I'm not sure whether to make the next chapter in Kurts POV :/ Opinions? Requests?**

* * *

><p>Is he…? Part I<p>

Chapter 7

"I hope that was enough for you to hear to convince you that after one moment, I am completely, undeniably, in love with you."

Right when he said those words he knew they were true. He was in love with him; he didn't even have to know his name! The only thing that made sense was this feeling he got in his stomach; the flips it was doing, the butterflies that were fluttering around in there.

All his life he had been told that a Prince must marry a Princess. Always. It had been so imbedded in his mind, he didn't dare question it. When his voice went from squeaky, high to smooth and deep, he started noticing boys the way he should have noticed girls. He thought something was wrong with him; he was disgusted with the thoughts he was thinking. But now, it clicked. Love wasn't wrong; whether it is between a man and a man, a woman and a woman. Love is love, no matter the form. How could love be wrong?

He felt like he was made for the man in front of him. When their lips met, he saw fireworks behind his lids. He saw colors he couldn't find a name for. Everything clichéd out there. When Angel kissed back, he felt like he was floating away and the only thing keeping him grounded was him. He didn't want to part with him, but he had to breathe, which he would gladly give up for the boy. They slowly parted, pressing their foreheads together. He opened his eyes finding those beautiful cyan eyes gazing into his eyes. What he saw in the boys' eyes took his breath away. He saw love, trust and not a single hint of doubt.

Their panting breaths mingled together between their faces. His first kiss, it was everything he wanted and more. A smile slowly spread across his face, soon he was grinning like a fool. _They do say only fools fall in love…_

There was a noise like bubbles in the air. _Wait, bubbles? Oh, it was his phone…_ He reluctantly let go of his hold on the boy. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone; surely enough, there was a message from Wes.

_1 New Message _

_Wes Montgomery_

He tapped the screen.

_Where are you? Parental Units are looking for you. Better hurry._

He looked up at the boy with a look of disappointment on his face. He knew good things had to end.

"I have to go; my parents are looking for me…" He said disappointedly to the boy.

"It's okay; I'll go with you…if you want." The boy said eagerly, seemed like he didn't want the night to end either. The boy stretched out his hand towards him, palm up, offering it to him. He gladly took his hand. He surprised them both by pecking a kiss on the boy's lips.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got them out of the maze, he found Wes and David waiting for him. They were laughing and talking until they saw who he was with, and who he was holding hands with. Surprise fluttered across their faces immediately replaced by anger. They didn't know. They didn't know what had been going on in his head for these past years; they didn't know about the resolution he had made. <em>What would they say? Would they tell his parents? <em>The Andersons and their empire were against what he was; they were atrocious homophobes. How would he handle them knowing?

"David, Wes…Please…" He tried to plead with them.

"Enough. Your parents are looking for you." For once David was serious, and angry.

"You _will_ explain yourself later. Now come. Lets go." Wes said in a clipped tone, clearly unhappy.

Blaine turned to apologize to the Angel, but all he saw was big blue eyes, rosy lips and milky white skin; he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

David grabbed his arm and said, "Come! Lets away!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to upload :/ More coming soon!**

* * *

><p>Is he…?<p>

Part II

Chapter 8

David grabbed his arm and said, "Come! Let's away!"

He tugged on Blaine's arm hard, pulling him towards the French doors. He couldn't drag the boy along, so he let go no matter how much it hurt to do so. He turned his head to look at the boy and saw a confused and determined look on his face.

Kurt had seen many strange things in his life, but none as strange as the one unfolding before him. The dark skinned teen grabs the Knight by the arm and yanked him away from his hold on the Knights hand. He saw the two boys walk angrily away and the Knight was just dragged along like luggage.

He didn't understand what just happened, but what he could understand was that he couldn't be apart from the boy. He followed them through the French doors and into the party. He was a bit nervous, he was about to meet his desires parents. He followed them to the stairs; he was still a bit drunk with the presence of the Knight. The Asian dressed as a bodyguard and the dark skinned teen dressed as a nurse led the Knight to two adults-his parents. The male dressed as a ruler in ancient Greece was a spitting image of the boy and the female was dressed as an Egyptian queen had his eyes. He now saw where the Knight got his looks from.

Beneath the costumes and the makeup, he saw something that chilled him to the core. He was instantly sober. It all clicked, the Knight—his Love—was the son of the great Everett Anderson. _The _Everett Anderson, rival to his father.

He looked up in shock, his eyes roamed between the three. "Is he an Anderson?" he whispered to himself. His dopey smile dropping from his face.

He couldn't breathe, he had to get away. He could feel the panic rise up slowly from within his core. The Knight looked down and smiled at him, when the look of panic registered, he shot him a concerned look. He saw the two teens lean over to whisper in the Knights ear. He saw as the Knights eyes popped and shock and pain crossed his face.

* * *

><p>David and Wes leaned towards Blaine. They saw where his eyes were glued on the entire moment, who he held hands with. They couldn't let the delusion live on, they had to burst the bubble.<p>

"His name is Kurt and he is a Hummel! The only son of your great enemy!"

The blood drained completely from his face. He looked down and saw the Angel looking up at him with a pained look and his jaw slack.

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathèd enemy…" Blaine whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Puck and his friends came barreling by; Puck stopped and put an arm around his chest.<p>

"Away be gone; this sport is at its best!" Puck said loudly in his ear.

"And so I fear, the more is my unrest…" Kurt responded.

Puck had to physically drag Kurt away from the grand stair case. Kurt kept gazing up with a calculating look on his face. The Knight was still there, but his parents were gone, he would see the Knight again, he knew it, he would do anything possible to do it so.

Puck dragged him all the way to the car. He got in but could not stop looking back at the house. They kept on cruising about; something caught Kurt's attention. It was an old beat up theatre.

When they reached a red light, he hopped out of the car and ran back towards the theatre. He needed space and time to wrap his head around the fact that his love was the son of his father's enemy. He ignored the calls of his friends to come back; he just needed to think.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe steps out from under the entrance way. He saw the youngest Hummel at the party. He will not let something that vile disgrace the name and house of Anderson. He was going to confront him sooner but his Uncle Anderson stopped him.<p>

He leaned against the archway, took a puff of a cigarette and said, "I will withdraw, but this intrusion now seeming sweet convert to bitter squall."

* * *

><p>He ran toward the building and went in through the side entrance. He was in; he was back stage, behind the curtains. He felt like he was in a ridiculous spy movie; he could practically hear the music in his head. He head something drop on the other side of the stage and the lights switched on; he quickly ran to hide behind some boxes lying around.<p>

The curtains slowly rise, and from left stage, walks in the only son of his only enemy. The youngest Anderson. In his hand he carries a single white flower. He brings the flower up to his nose and breathes in with a soft smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 9

Speak Again

Chapter 9

"It is my Love...only that he knew he were…" Kurt whispered behind his hiding space.

"Ay me…" The Knight said walking from left stage to right stage.

"He speaks! Speak again brave Knight!"

"Kurt. Oh, Kurt. Why are you Kurt? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if that will not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be an Anderson!"

"Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?"

"It is your name that is my enemy. What is Hummel? It is nor hand or foot or arm nor face. Oh be some other name!"

Kurt crept out of his hiding space slowly, making sure the other boy didn't see him. He began to follow the boys pacing and leaned over him where he was crouched by the edge of the stage.

"What is in a name? Call a rose by any other name, but its scent will still be as sweet. So would Kurt if Kurt be not his name. Retain that dear perfection which he owns without that title. Humph, Kurt doth thy name and for that name for which is no part of thee, take all myself…"

The Knight stood up and then Kurt spoke at last, "I take thee thy word!"

* * *

><p>"I take thee thy word!"<p>

Blaine was so startled to hear those words right by his ear. He turned around and took a step back with a loud scream. His step back would cause him to lose his footing and fall off the stage. Naturally, be grabbed what was closest to him to stabilize himself, but caused them both to fall back.

They fell off the stage, arms flailing about; they hit the floor-hard. He felt a heavy weight on top of him. Then the weight was off of him; he could now take calm breaths and recover what breath was lost in the hit of the fall.

"I'm so SO sorry…" He heard a familiar voice apologize.

He opened his eyes and what he saw, he couldn't believe. Angel - Kurt Hummel - standing before him. He looked up at him, his jaw slack, a look of shock on his face. _Did he hear all I had to say?_ He slowly stood up, blush heavy on his face. He saw Ang—Kurt wiping his hands on his jeans, his angel wings askew.

"Um…Did you hear that entire monologue?" He dared to ask, dreading the answer. Kurt blushed – the color looking lovely on his skin – and locked eyes with him and nodded, a small smile on his face. There was something in his eyes; it was a fierce look of devotion and _love_. He had to look away.

Blaine couldn't believe that he had his love right in front of him. He wasn't sure if Kurt knew his name though.

Blaine plucked enough courage to say, "Why don't we start over? Hi! My name is Blaine Anderson." He offered his hand for a shake. Kurt looked at it with a look of disbelief and admiration.

"Hello," He said breathlessly, "My name is Kurt Hummel. Pleasure to finally have a name for a handsome face."

Blaine blushed heavily and looked down with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt could not believe he just said that. It was worth it to see the beautiful blush rise to the Kni—Blaine's face. <em>My only love sprung from my only hate. My heart is ever at your service, my brave Knight.<em>

He still as of yet to let go of Blaine's hand; it fit so perfectly in his. How could he possibly let go? Blaine looked like he got hit by a train; he didn't know how to take that look. He reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand and saw his face fall slightly at the loss.

There was an awkward moment where they looked away from each other, arms swinging at their sides. Kurt looked around and thought, _Could this get any more awkward?_ Their eyes met and Blaine started to laugh, soon he joined in as well. Their laughter was ringing in the empty theatre echoing back at them; tactfully ridding the stage of awkwardness. Once the laughter died down, Kurt just stared at Blaine with a dopey smile on his face.

Blaine suddenly jumped and said, "Are you not a Hummel?"

"Yes, I told you not to long ago…Why?" He said confused.  
>"If they see you, the guards will murder you for being in our territory!" Blaine exclaimed, a worried look on his face. "How did you get here anyway? This place is so secluded."<p>

"I don't care about your kinsman seeing me. Just as long as I got to see your face, I am happy. I have nights cloak to hide me from their eyes. My friends were cruising near here and I just ran away from them and bumped into the greatest moment of my life. So if you love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate, than death provoked wanting of your love."

Kurt inched closer to Blaine's face until they were millimeters apart, giving him time to back off if he wished.

* * *

><p>Blaine blushed for the umpteenth time that night. He had never felt so strongly for anyone, but Kurt seems like a guy that likes to break down walls. He leaned his face closer to Kurt's, accepting the gesture for the kiss.<p>

Their lips met in a gentle caress at first. Then they inched their heads apart, looked in each other's eyes and dove in again with more passion. Blaine had his back towards the stage; he used his arms to get himself situated on top of the stage to give him more leverage. He put both of his hands on Kurt's cheeks, gripping him closer between his thighs. He wrapped his legs around him and gave it all he was worth. He sucked on Kurt's bottom lip nibbling on it. Once he was done he licked Kurt's lips, tongue asking permission for entrance.

He could feel all the blood rushing south. He wasn't sure what Kurt was getting out of this. Kurt moved Blaine further on to the stage and used his arms to lift himself on the stage as well. Now he was straddling one of Blaine's thighs. They were hips to hips, and chest to chest.

_Oh! That's what he got out of this. _Blaine could feel Kurt's hardness against his thigh. At least they were in the same situation. He rutted up and he was gone, the pure _pleasure_ he was feeling! He felt Kurt rut against him too, giving in to primal instincts. Kurt was sucking on a sweet spot on his neck, nibbling on it making it bruise. He moaned at the rutting of their hips.

"W-We should stop…" He said breathlessly, biting back a moan.

"Whatever for? Can't stop, don't wanna stop." Kurt mumbled against his neck.


End file.
